Fried Rice
by girl with the sbahj tattoo
Summary: Nezumi forgot that it was Shion's birthday... -Oneshot-


_Time is contagious_

_Everybody's gettin' old_

* * *

><p>For Nezumi, it seemed like today was like no other. He woke up, got dressed, told Shion that he'd be back later, go off and do Nezumi-like things, come back home to see Shion curled up with one of Nezumi's books. The only thing that was really different, however, was what was over the stove-top.<p>

It wasn't their usual brew of soup, which Nezumi noticed right off the bat. It looked to be some sort of fried rice. He didn't think anything of it, however, because he was tired and he was simply awaiting for the bombard of questions that were sure to be directed his way from Shion.

And like he was on cue, "How was your day, Nezumi?" Shion had put down the book as soon as Nezumi walked in the door, making sure that he marked his place. "It was fine," His retorts were always short and simple.

Nezumi sat down on his bed, creaking at his weight. He sighed slowly, then kicked off his boots along with his jacket and scarf. He discarded them on the nightstand, not really caring at the disgruntled shape Shion's face had taken a liking to in that moment.

Nezumi mearly smirked, glad he could make him feel something that made him a bit adgitated instead of happy-go-lucky.

Wait a minute, Nezumi didn't have emotion?

He didn't think on that for long, because just then the smell of the rice wafted into his nose, nearly choking him. It smelled delicious, and he wanted it.

"What's the occasion?" Nezumi asked, since there had to be a reason for it. He leaned back on the bed, reveling in the small amount of comfort it gave him. Shion turned away from him, and went to mix ,what was confirmed to indeed be rice, in some spices into the food.

Since Shion was turned away from him, Nezumi didn't see the small half-frown that was graced on Shion's slender face. He had forgotten. He had forgotten that It was not only Shion's birthday, but it was also the most important day of both of their lives.

It was the day they met.

Shion could honestly care less about the fact that it was his birthday. All it really signified to him was that he was a year older. A year closer to be separated from Nezumi thanks to certain death.

He huffed to himself, churning the rice. He knew Nezumi was a rather insensitive person, but he thought that he would at least remember that little piece of information. It wasn't really that hard to forget, either.

Shion was dwellful by nature, so he huffed once more and let a smile come over his face. Even if Nezumi didn't remember, Shion could still enjoy this night alone with Nezumi at peace.

"Oi, bird-brain. I asked what the occasion was," Shion spun around to face Nezumi , his red eyes going straight to grey ones. "Sorry Nezumi. I was concentrating," He gave a smile and a nervous laugh. Nezumi merely raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then."

Shion's face went back to normal, and he turned back around, putting the rice on plates. "I hope you like this. I've never made it before, but my mother has and I've helped her out with it before." He smiled, handing one of the plate to Nezumi.

He took it, and was wary to take the first bite. It did smell good, but that was the way it always was with Shion's cooking. It would smell heavenly most of the time, but taste like someone threw it up.

He decided to take his chances.

Taking the first bite was a mistake, because after that, he simply couldn't stop. He wanted more. It was the best thing that he had ever tasted in his entire life.

"I take it you like it?" Shion smiled, taking a bite of his portion. In response, Nezumi playfully took a bite off of Shion's plate since his was empty. The white-haired boy merely smiled at him. "Seriously, knuckle-head, what's the occasion?"

Shion didn't say anything, for he would soon in time remember. And soon was… soon, to say the least, because just then it clicked somewhere in Nezumi's mind.

"Oh."

That was all that he could say. He felt like such an asshole in that moment for forgetting what day it was, even after he told himself that he would remember everything that was important in Shion's life.

Oh well, it least the day wasn't over.

So Nezumi did what he usually did on this day, even though he forgot. He leaned in and kissed Shion on the snake shaped scar like he normally did. It had always sent shivers down Shion's spine. Always.

But that was why Shion loved him, because of things like that. It always left a content smile on both of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol this is so shitty, omg. I think I might take it later and develop it into something much much longer, but I have a deadline for some stuff, and this was the best that I could do at the moment =3= I hope you enjoyed, reguardless. (Also, this was unedited. So if there's a mistake, oh wells.) It was for Shion's birthday, which is today C:<strong>

**The song above is Coconut Skins by Damien Rice C: **

**-kat :3**


End file.
